¡Yo me opongo!
by ALE686
Summary: Ichigo y sus delirios son peor que la imaginación de Orihime. Estuvo a punto de arruinar la boda.


**Para Yui Aishimasu-Hiro, quien es gran fan de la pareja crack Ishida/Karin, según ella, desde antes del episodio 358 ,-momento donde hablan por primera y única vez LOL-. Sin embargo, espero les guste por igual a todos los que entren a leer.**

 **En otras nuevas noticias: ¡Tengo twitter nuevamente! Estoy como AYAHINA96, -no me miren raro plz-, dentro de poco estaré subiendo algunos fanarts. En su mayoría sketches a lápiz, en mi defensa no dibujo tan mal. Menos las manos, soy un asco dibujando manos XD**

 **Ya que estamos ¿alguien quiere que le dibuje algo? No digan solamente la pareja, sino den una idea más explicativa (?). El que comente algo lo más original posible, será lo que dibuje.**

0/0/0/0

 **¡Yo me opongo!**

Ichigo mira con atención la posición de los invitados en la mesa, incluso aunque, desde la misma mesa (la presidencial, donde aparte de ellos está su padre y la tía de la antigua Inoue ahora Kurosaki) más allá de su derecha una Rukia con su pequeña bebé en brazos le recriminaba con los ojos que no se atreva a dejarse llevar y arruinar el evento que tanto tiempo le costó planear. Sí, ella fue una de las organizadoras incluso con bebé de tres años en brazos, junto a Tatsuki. Al lado de su esposa, Renji le da la misma mirada de "no me hayas tener que detenerte con una patada". Buenos amigos ambos con métodos cariñosos de dar apoyo, piensa con sarcasmo.

Pero sí, estuvo a punto de arruinar la boda. ¡Su propia boda! Porque, antes de entrar, reconoció la mirada que le dio Ishida a una de sus hermanas mientras viajaban los tres en el automóvil del quincy. Y en cuanto Karin se separó para ir con la novia en su ayuda como una de las damas de honor, se quiso ir contra ella (sabiendo eso de que es de mala suerte ver a su futura esposa con el vestido antes de tiempo) para pedirle una explicación.

No es que no supiera mucho, pero no creyó que había de dónde sospechar, aunque si hacía memoria...

Durante el trayecto, ambos se habían unido para conspirar contra los nervios del pelinaranjo, bromeando; que si se ajustó bien los gemelos en los puños de la camisa, que si su cinturón está bien puesto o sino se le caerá el pantalón, que si se cepilló bien los dientes. Pues no vaya a ser que Orihime se arrepienta, y salga corriendo, si es de aroma y sabor asqueroso el beso que sella la unión, decidiendo no casarse con él.

Así lograron ponerlo nervioso, como normalmente se dice que deben estar las novias. Comenzó a tener el estómago revuelto, sudor en las manos y en el cuello; por supuesto, tras el bullying amistoso, al unísono terminaron riendo y diciéndole que se relajara. Que era exagerar, jugando con su ansiedad.

Para suerte de todos, todo se desarrolló muy bien. La niña de las flores (Nell) siguió siendo niña en todo momento, el niño de los anillos (Kaoru) estuvo feliz de que "el idiota Kurosaki" se casara con alguien que no fuera su madre y de paso sintió pesar, murmurando que era una pérdida que alguien tan linda como Orihime se casara con ése, incluso llegando a pedirle retractarse y fugarse con él.

Síntomas de la pubertad, rieron los invitados y el amable sacerdote.

Cuando la ceremonia religiosa acabó, fue tiempo para la recepción.

Y es allí donde vuelve el tema, Ichigo está enojado. No furioso, pero algo irritado y casi sintiendo la traición.

¿Por qué debe? El tiempo es cálido, ni tanto ni tan poco, lo justo para estar bajo el sol sin un sombrero y no hay viento fuerte, permanece solamente una brisa ligera y relajante que refresca. A su izquierda está Orihime, el amor de su vida, la mujer que le acaba de dar el mejor sí de la vida.

No es que no está feliz, ¿por qué no debería? Es uno de los grandes y más perfectos momentos de su vida, por ahora el mejor, mas no puede evitar sentir su lado protector aflorar y ponerle un poco egoísta.

En la mesa donde permanecía sentada Tatsuki estaba también, -justo a su lado-, Keigo quien es su novio desde hace un año; Mizuiro con su pareja una década mayor, Chad e Ishida. Detrás de ésta, sus hermanas están en una de las tantas mesas similares, redondas, bien decoradas con su mantel de bordes largos, hasta el suelo, bordados y con flores en un fino jarrón transparente. En las misma mesa los restantes lugares fueron ocupados por Jinta, Ururu y Tessai, cinco como en las demás.

Todo tuvo su comienzo cuando Mizuiro dejó su lugar, al parecer muy entusiasta con su pareja de ir a hacer algo afuera del predio (probablemente tener sexo en el auto, pensó con asco Ichigo). En ese momento Karin, mirando aburrida la conversación entre Jinta, Ururu e Yuzu, decidió pasar a la mesa que la enfrentaba para intentar hacer hablar al callado Yasutora.

El pelinaranjo y flamante esposo no pudo oír de qué constaba la conversación, pero el tema iba más o menos así:

Keigo, muy acorde a su actitud, alagó alegre a su hermana referente al vestido clamando que era totalmente de su agrado. Sin embargo, dijo que le sentaría más un escote más abierto, ¡ese no hace justicia al cómo lucen sus pechos! Su novia lo golpeó con el puño, su deber para evitar que se propasara con una de sus cuñadas y a la vez la engañara. Sí, la ex Inoue es como su hermana, eso permite que tenga el mismo título que la anterior ya posee con ambas gemelas.

Nadie quiso contrariarla, de todos modos la pelinegra, de ojos de igual color, desde siempre la vio también como a una hermana mayor. La mujer de duro carácter la visitaba muy a menudo desde niñas.

Ishida también se metió, alegando sobre la moda, las tendencias y de paso la decencia. Dijo que en todos los sentidos posibles, ese vestido era el indicado y perfecto para Karin. El material, el color, los detalles y el cómo fluía libremente desde la cintura sin ajustar demasiado ni pretender hacer lucir una figura artificial.

¿Quería defender sus diseños o el cuerpo de Karin?, preguntó el mitad mexicano hablando por apenas cuarta vez en todo lo que iba del día, al menos mientras estaba junto a ellos.

Y lo que Ichigo llegó a ver, que le provocaron celos fraternales, fue el cómo Ishida se veía abochornado frente a la declaración y que Karin, en lugar de avergonzarse como joven mujer de dieciocho años que era, descaradamente (con una sonrisa maliciosa y pícara) le reiteró la misma cuestión a él.

Su mente comenzó a tener una imagen que incluía la inocencia de su hermana, a Ishida y el sonido de jadeos de parte de la misma.

En plena fiesta, cuando todos se fueran y quedaran solos.

Quiso gritar.

\- ¡YO ME OPONGO A ESO! -está a punto de gritar, literal, señalando con el dedo hacia la mesa de Karin e Ishida quien, -sin que los demás invitados normales y humanos naturales se dé cuenta-, ni idea tienen si es a ellos o qué.

Pero Renji y Rukia lo toman de los hombros a tiempo, bajándolo de un golpe con manos como martillo cada uno, lo dejan clavado de vuelta en su sitio. Su padre le da una mirada burlona, con ese gesto diciendo que no es el único que gusta de cometer estupideces a tropel, además de que él lo hace a propósito, y que eso es menos tonto a lo que por poco y comete Ichigo.

La flamante esposa ríe, pacientemente, y le besa la mejilla con ternura. Eso le hace reaccionar y le tranquiliza. Vuelve a quedar otra vez maravillado de lo hermoso que le queda el vestido de bodas.

Suspira y le devuelve una sonrisa.

¿Quién dice que las imaginaciones de Orihime son malas? Los delirios, o casi delirios de Ichigo, pueden ser peores.

De momento, cierto quincy se ha salvado. No tendrá la misma suerte la próxima.

Y eso que es su hermana quien inicia el coqueteo y no al revés, mas la mente del pelinaranjo digamos que no funciona para ver a ciertas chicas (Orihime, Yuzu y Karin) como desvergonzadas.

Para él, ellas siempre lo hacen sin darse cuenta.


End file.
